


【POT/YF】Harmony（全）

by penny510315



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315





	【POT/YF】Harmony（全）

【YF】Harmony  
题记：「双琴浅唱，唱续前缘。」

序

榊太郎万万没想到自己去听唱诗班也能捡到宝。他以为遇到幸村精市已经将自己毕生的运气全用完了。  
菲悠大教堂礼拜堂内，谁也想不到远廷修道院与丽希修道院会因为司琴的关係而起冲突。率先表演的远廷修道院，其司琴观月初认定丽希修道院的司琴偷拿了他的谱。  
观月初，一名十五多岁的少年，有着一头黑捲髮，五官清秀，然而双眼锐利且凌厉，大概是来自他对自己琴技的自信。  
可是观月的自信此时被一名小他近十岁的男孩打破了。  
榊看着男孩，听说男孩叫不二周助，穿着身红色丽希修道院的长袍显得极为清瘦，五官精緻柔和，一双眼湛蓝无比。  
是个让人见到就怜惜的孩子呀，榊暗暗地想着。  
再听观月道：「拿了我的谱就说吧，那麽难的曲子不看谱你怎麽会弹？你若将谱还来我就原谅你！」语气咄咄逼人。  
不二抬头看着观月，正色道：「我没有拿。」  
这类的对话大概重复了四次，远廷唱诗班的团员们不悦起来。而丽希唱诗班的团员虽然深信自己的司琴，可也没证据为不二辩驳。双方僵持不下。  
「……我听了一次就会弹了。」不二轻声道。  
众人大惊，包括榊。  
「你要吹牛也得看场合，莫非你是天才？」观月怒笑道。  
不二不愿让步，也不晓得该怎麽解释，无助地看了看自己的团员。神父不在，看样子他只能靠自己。眼神观望的同时，无意间与榊对上眼。  
榊微微一笑，他决定赌一把，帮一下这孩子。  
不二与榊的互动观月自然没有发现，待要继续问话时，终于有人打断他。  
「我说，他都表示自己没有拿你的谱，也说了自己听了一次就会弹，要不由我做公证人，现场弹一首，你们两个復弹一次，如何？」榊微笑道。  
不二一愣，观月也是，两人都说不出话来。特别是不二，非亲非故的，为什麽这名青年要帮他。  
观月挑眉，不悦地问道：「先生，请问您是？我们在协调事情，您……。」他还没说完，他同团的成员拉拉他的衣袖，观月硬生生打住。  
榊温言道：「澜翠音乐学院，榊太郎。这样我够格为你们评断纷争了吗？」  
澜翠音乐学院，日本首屈一指的音乐学院，专收对音乐有天赋的孩子。榊居然是裡面的教授？  
不二与观月纷纷瞪大双眼看着榊。然而两人惊讶的原因并不相同。  
观月是为了榊的身分惊讶，不二是为了榊的提议惊讶。  
如果在他面前好好表现，榊应该会看上自己吧，观月暗暗地想着，心中算盘打得几乎都能听到它轻脆的声音。  
榊见双方都没有异议，当场坐在钢琴前弹了一首约六分钟的小品。  
曲调优美，旋律平易近人，但那首曲子是连观月都没听过的曲子。  
一曲弹罢，榊从琴见上收回双手，笑问道：「所以呢，你们谁要先来？」在他的期待之下，是那位男孩率先站出来。  
「我。」不二淡道。  
儘管技巧因手掌大小而表现有所限制，但几乎所有音符都弹对了，九成以上的旋律都在节拍上。  
观月决定放弃，他看着不二良久，终于道：「对不起，我误会你了。」  
不二摇摇头，正色道：「没关係。」  
两人和解后，丽希唱诗班与远廷唱诗班的成员离去后，剩下不二与榊。  
不二向榊鞠躬，说道：「谢谢前辈帮我。」等了半天，却不见榊应答，他抬头，见到榊盯着他沉思中。  
「搞了半天，原来你真的是天才啊，丽希修道院藏了珍宝，我怎麽都不知道。」榊喃喃地道。  
不二一愣，完全不懂榊在说什麽。  
榊发现不二在观察他，连忙回过神，说道：「你想继续弹钢琴吗？」  
不二笑着点头。  
榊温言道：「那好，择日我会去丽希修道院拜访。之后你就跟着我吧，助儿。」

正文  
（01）  
结束了美国巡迴演出的幸村好不容易有时间能喘口气。  
巡演累人，连他都觉得身体偶尔会吃不消。  
钢琴家虽然乍看之下只有坐着弹琴而已，实际上每场演出都很消耗体力。  
有人说有些钢琴奏鸣曲消耗的体力跟铲一吨煤矿差不多。不过铲煤矿是什麽感觉幸村是不知道，但弹琴没想像中轻鬆倒是真的。  
巡演更不用说，简直跟马拉松一样。幸村想起他，神色不悦起来，他儿时消耗过度，身体一直不太好，却坚持走职业钢琴家一路。他想护着他，希望他别这麽辛苦，然而对他来说，他想弹琴。  
会对钢琴这麽坚持的人，估计也就只有他。幸村叹了一口气。  
才想着，手机响了起来，是妹妹幸村玲子打来说了爷爷寿宴的时间。  
「我说过了，不回去！」幸村皱眉道。  
「回来嘛，爷爷八十岁大寿，你不回来说不过去。」幸村玲子笑道。  
八十岁大寿，他不去确实对爷爷不好交待，跟妹妹来回半天，幸村总算被幸村玲子说服了。  
「顺便露两手啊，我听说哥哥的琴技进步不少。」幸村玲子笑道。  
幸村道：「行了，夸我没用。说吧，你这麽坚持我回去，到底什麽企图？」  
幸村玲子嘿嘿一笑，说道：「这次请了一位厉害的人物当宴会司琴。」  
幸村一愣，笑问道：「有比我厉害吗？职业钢琴家有谁比我厉害吗？」  
幸村玲子皱眉道：「哥，要不是我深知你的实力，我一定会说你太自恋了。总之你回来吧，回来便能见到了。」  
幸村耸耸肩，敷衍应了几声，这才挂了电话。  
但还是很在意妹妹说的钢琴家到底是谁，圈内也就多大，他绝对会有消息。可是幸村玲子这次无论如何都不愿意说。  
只能回去了。运气好的话搞不好能与那位钢琴家斗琴。

最后幸村是抱持什麽样的心情回家，他自己都不是很瞭解。  
寿宴上，听说本来要来的那位钢琴家临时无法来，所以请了另一位钢琴家帮忙。  
幸村爷爷位高权重，喜欢古典音乐甚至是家裡出了一个职业钢琴家在商界或音乐界都不是什麽祕密，如果这次寿宴钢琴表演开天窗肯定不得了。  
正当幸村一直以为妹妹会找自己救场时，妹妹说不必，她有准备了。  
整个会场暗了下来，一束灯光打在钢琴上，一位年约十七岁的少年缓缓走出来，在灯光的照射下他的脸色异常苍白，身形虽然不矮，却极为清瘦。  
幸村倒吸一口气，是他。

（02）  
不二弹完琴，宴会厅的灯才全亮了起来，他被照的有点头晕。勉力定了定心神，这才向众人鞠躬致谢。  
等他向众人第三次鞠躬时，不二没想到被人扶住了肩头。他一愣，望着那人，对方双眼在喷火。不二灿笑出来，道：「精市，好久不见了。」  
幸村皱眉道：「昨天还在雪梨演出，今晚回日本，你都不用休息？」  
虽然疲惫，但听到幸村关注自己的演出，他内心雀跃了一下。不二笑道：「飞机上睡够了。」  
才怪，幸村心中暗骂，不二脸色差到掩饰不住，疲惫全写在脸上。幸村叹道：「原来你跟舍妹串通好了。」  
不二突然咳了一阵，好不容易缓了缓气息，说道：「爷爷生日，我自然得有点表示才行。」他顿了一顿，又道：「而且可以见到你啊。」  
幸村伸手复上他的额头，不二还有点低烧。太累、感冒，这些都是不二身体不适的症状。幸村待要说什麽，不二却握着他的手腕。  
「精市，我没问题的，你不必担心。刚上台前吃过药了。」不二微笑道。  
幸村反手握着不二的手腕，不二的手腕很纤细，幸村想抓住他，却又怕弄痛他。  
不二指了指钢琴，笑问道：「斗琴吗？」  
幸村笑叹道：「你倒是挺清楚我的想法。」  
不二微笑道：「精市，好歹我们也认识了超过十二年的时间。只是近三年你都不主动联繫我呢。」漂亮的蓝色双眸一黯，但很快又恢復柔和。  
幸村一滞，他没联繫他已经要三年了吗？  
不二又道：「不过只是斗琴可能有点无聊，我想玩点彩头。」  
幸村挑眉道：「彩头？你赢得了我？」  
不二微笑道：「我不知道。不过没有彩头，就不能逼我自己全力以赴赢你。」他顿了一顿，又道：「还有精市，虽说我们师出同门，但别小看我，还记得去年十月我在萧邦钢琴大赛得首奖后的採访吗？」  
幸村看着不二，不二是故意的吧，知道他不可能不关注他，所以他赛后的得奖感言幸村看到会背了。他笑了出来，叹了一口气，道：「小助，你说赢我了，说吧。你想要赌什麽？」

（03）  
他的自信绝非空穴来风，身为史上最年轻的萧邦钢琴大赛得主，不二的钢琴底子确实摆在那裡。  
幸村当时买了票飞去华沙看决赛，不二抽中的是第一钢琴协奏曲。  
身为榊的得意门生，幸村很快就听出不二与对手之间巨大的差异。  
更胜者，所有评审与观众无法掩饰对不二的喜爱。  
当主审宣布不二冠军时，全场欢声雷动，幸村也鬆了一口气。  
赛后採访时，幸村看着主持人问不二一些问题。问题不少。可他印象最深刻的还是这题。  
主持人开言道：「你认为当代最伟大的钢琴家是谁？」  
不二想了一下，微笑道：「虽然有点老王卖瓜，毕竟系出同门，但我认为当代最伟大的钢琴家是我的师兄，幸村精市。」  
众人一片譁然，幸村也震惊了。  
虽说幸村傲人的成就也担得起这句话，可不二下一句回答更惊豔四座。  
「除了他之外，还有我。十年的差距，我会尽最大努力与他并肩，谢谢大家。」不二微笑道。  
明明他笑得温和，但他散发的璀璨光芒却让众人的视线无法从他身上移开。  
够有自信的一句话，没人有异议。  
从现在起，不二周助这个名字会被众人记住。

（04）  
幸村挑眉看着不二，笑道：「我倒是想起去年十月的事情。」  
不二故作讶异地道：「原来你百忙之中还去看我的决赛吗？」  
幸村皱眉，怎麽近三年未见不二，他竟是说不赢他。  
不二微笑道：「好了，言归正顺，我们来斗琴吧，顺便来点彩头。」  
「彩头是什麽？」幸村问道。  
不二笑道：「我赢，下一次家族聚会你要跟着我一起表演。你赢，我可以答应你一件事。」  
幸村双手抱胸，笑着反问道：「包括我要你不走职业钢琴家这条路吗？」  
不二温颜道：「你不会这麽限制我的。世界上少了不二周助弹钢琴会少了很多乐趣。」  
幸村哈哈笑道：「也是，我若限制你弹琴，太郎会怪我的。」他顿了一顿，正色道：「那好，我们开始吧。」

（05）  
斗琴，幸村与不二永远玩不腻的馀兴节目。早在他俩向榊拜师的时候，榊便没限制他们这麽做，这样的习惯维持到了两人纷纷出道成为职业钢琴家后一样如此。  
幸村想到好久以前的事，大概是十二年前的事情。幸村大不二十岁，当时已经十五岁的他没想过榊居然再收了一位门生。

「你们好好相处。精市我拜託你别欺负助儿。」榊简单介绍他们认识后，就放他们玩去了。但深刻体会到幸村魔王性格的榊忍不住又叮咛一句。  
果不其然，幸村看了榊一眼，榊轻咳一声便练琴去了。  
而这是幸村第一次看到不二，不二第一次看到幸村。  
两人第一印象都一样，这人真漂亮。幸村容色端丽，不二面貌清秀，美少年跟小正太，光看外貌就很难讨厌对方。  
「你居然能说服太郎当你老师，我还在想太郎为什麽要去丽希修道院，大概是为了把你捡回来吧？」幸村看着不二道。  
「太郎？」不二疑惑地道。  
幸村点点头，道：「对啊，太郎，榊太郎，我都这麽叫他。」一副理所当然的样子。  
不二默然。  
幸村拉着不二的手，笑问道：「我听说你在菲悠大教堂的事情了，你当真直接听弹太郎的即兴曲子吗？」  
不二点点头，微笑道：「对。曲子很好听，旋律一下就记住了。」他顿了一顿，懊恼地道：「只是我技巧生疏，仅能表现原曲的四成意境。」  
幸村咧嘴笑道：「足够了，我都能想见远廷唱诗班的司琴脸歪掉的样子。」  
不二没接话，反而在接下来的聊天中，瞭解榊授课的习惯。然后他也拼出了幸村的身分背景。  
「难怪太郎说你是天才，这下我能理解为何把你带回来了。」幸村瞭然地点点头，说道。

儘管相差十岁，但他们一见如故。  
再然后，他们时常在学习时偶尔欺负榊，这又是后话了。  
只是一物降一物，榊拿幸村没辙，幸村宠着不二。

（06）  
仅是相处不到两个月，幸村再度为榊看人的的眼光感到折服。  
经过正确传授钢琴技巧的不二，在读谱及钢琴技巧上均有大幅度的进步。  
偶尔幸村看着不二练琴时，免不了沉思起来。  
「在想什麽？」榊问道。  
「太郎，你之前说收我是最后一位徒弟了，所以当你把小助带回来时我其实有点生气，不过与他相处后实在很难不喜欢他，他是个有天分的孩子。」幸村若有所思地道。  
榊笑了笑，道：「那当然，我何曾看走眼过？」但他随即叹道：「还有，说过多少次了，不要直接喊我名字，要叫我榊教授。」  
幸村咧了咧嘴，笑道：「对我都是一样的。」  
榊有时候非常无奈，幸村与不二乍看之下很无害，但要镇住他们根本很难。他时常被学院的其他教授笑话了。可他不能放任他们的天赋不管。  
有些人本该为钢琴而生，比如他，比如幸村，再比如不二。

（07）  
幸村是在十五岁那年拿下滨松钢琴大赛首奖后决定要走职业钢琴演奏家的路。  
至于不二，幸村与榊倒是为他请了名医看诊，说是以前身体过度操劳，耗损太多，体质很不好。  
榊与幸村知道后更加倍疼他，特别是幸村，更不愿让不二有一丝累到。  
然而真正让幸村走出国际的却是在他二十二岁时参加萧邦钢琴大赛，虽然没有拿到首奖，但第四名的成绩也足够让榊扬眉吐气一番。  
更重要的是，那些评审大老有一位非常喜欢幸村的诠释技巧，幸村拿到了该位钢琴家的特别演奏奖。  
同年，不二拿下滨松钢琴大赛第三名的成绩，幸村惊讶无比。  
「你为什麽学琴？为什麽要参加比赛？」幸村讶异地问道。  
不二微笑道：「因为喜欢弹钢琴，同时我更想知道自己到底能达到哪个高度。」  
幸村皱眉，反问道：「未来呢？我要跟你说，如果要靠弹钢琴吃饭，势必要做到最顶尖！」他太过担心不二，以至于并没发现自己的语气有些激动了。  
不二低着头，道：「我想跟精市一样，成为职业钢琴家。我除了钢琴就一无所有了。」  
幸村一滞，不二这话与他当初跟家裡闹革命决定学琴的理由如出一辙。  
但还是有点不太一样，幸村当时是非常赌气似的，而不二却是打从心底的喜欢弹钢琴。  
幸村皱眉道：「不要当职业钢琴家，我养你就好。你还是可以弹琴，但不要当职业钢琴家，你的身子那麽差，任何巡迴演出对你的身体都是过度耗损。」  
不二微笑道：「恕难从命，我喜欢钢琴，我希望能透过我，会让更多人喜欢它。」

不愿意见到不二辛苦的幸村，尝试说服几次都未能成功后，乾脆不再与不二联络。  
这中间，幸村拿下了里兹钢琴大赛首奖，这才是真正让他挤身国际顶尖钢琴家的重要赛事。  
傲视群雄般的技巧与个人魅力，很快就在古典音乐界颳起旋风般的风潮。  
他要做到完美，做到无人能替代，好让不二意识到成为顶尖钢琴家的不容易。

（08）  
但幸村的算盘打错了，不二不愧是榊的关门弟子，琴技高超、天赋异禀。  
幸村虽没主动联繫不二，可对不二任何演出跟比赛的经过倒是瞭若指掌。  
一日，好不容易完成亚洲巡迴演出的幸村，终于回到日本找榊。榊在忙录，幸村凑近一看，发现榊在改申请表。  
榊抬头看着幸村，温颜道：「你回来了？」  
幸村点点头，问道：「那份申请表是谁的？」  
榊主动将文件递给幸村道：「助儿的。」  
幸村手一抖，震惊地道：「他的？」再细看，居然是萧邦钢琴大赛参赛的申请表。  
榊道：「他这两年战绩彪炳，主办单位愿意让他参加。他现在在闭关准备比赛，你这次回来终于要找他了吗？」  
幸村一滞，冷哼道：「没有，随便他吧。」  
可是想起不二练琴的习惯，幸村又担忧起来。  
六亲不认、自带结界。可能也是他极高的专注力才有办法造就他的成就。  
榊笑叹道：「我知道你心疼他，但没办法，他跟你一样，这一生注定要靠双手吃饭。不然这样吧，你去看他决赛。虽然我挺希望你能一个月都在他旁边照顾他，但十月份你的行程似乎也很满。」  
幸村瞪眼道：「你就这麽确定他能够进决赛？」  
榊挑眉道：「虽说你们擅长的风格不太一样，但精市我必须告诉你，他很有天份，假以时日会为古典音乐界带来新炫风的。」

幸村还是听了榊的话去看不二的决赛，看着他捧起自己五年前失之交臂的桂冠，再然后听到了那段採访。  
榊说对了，不二注定靠这双手吃饭。

（09）  
回归爷爷的八十岁寿宴，不二与幸村斗琴起来。  
当代两位最有天赋的钢琴家同时出现在众人眼前简直如做梦一般。  
斗了六回合，由幸村胜出。  
「我输的心服口服。」不二微笑道。  
幸村皱眉，不二还有些低喘，以幸村对他的瞭解，不二体力已有些不支。  
「说吧，我能答应你一件事，什麽都可以，条件是我要继续弹琴。」不二微笑道。  
幸村看着不二的样子就知道他在强撑着身子陪他，他内心心疼无比，不二自从参加完萧邦钢琴大赛后又瘦了一圈。  
「想好了吗？」不二问道。  
幸村正色道：「还没，但你先回房间睡吧。」他顿了一顿见不二没有点头，挑眉道：「不听话是不是？」  
不二强打精神看着幸村道：「若我说我不愿意呢？」  
幸村叹了一口气，三下五除二地横抱起不二离开会场，完全不顾他人眼光。  
虽然幸村的復健师说过钢琴家不能搬重物，但不二这身重量简直轻的令人心疼。不二在两三年个头就可能与自己同高了，该好好唸唸他。

回了房间，幸村轻轻地把不二放到床上。不二却抓着幸村的衣角。  
「怎麽了？」幸村疑惑地道。  
不二垂下眼帘，苦笑道：「精市，我等了快三年才终于见到你，这次又要离我而去吗？」  
「你！」幸村皱眉，只说了一个字便说不下去了。  
「我知道我小精市十岁，与你的水平也有十年的差距，但我在努力了，非常努力地希望能赶上你。我喜欢弹琴，也喜欢精市。」不二道。  
幸村说不出话来，快三年没见面，居然换来不二的告白。  
以至于幸村终于想起来自己是有多麽喜欢不二。  
「我不会离你而去，所以你快睡吧，让我好好想想要你做的那件事。」幸村柔声安抚道。  
不二这才沉沉睡去，而他已经很久没这麽好睡过了。

（10）  
好不容易寿宴结束了，幸村玲子看着自家哥哥抱着不二上车，心情也好了起来。  
「不要用那种不怀好意的笑容看着我！」幸村没好气地道。  
幸村玲子笑道：「你与小助太契合了，说你们这次能见面是不是应该要感谢我？」  
幸村叹了一口气，道：「你想说什麽就直说吧。」  
幸村玲子嘿嘿一笑，道：「你要带小助回家吗？」  
「当然是我的私人住所了。」幸村道。  
「好好对他喔，我们全家人都超爱小助的。」幸村玲子咧嘴笑道。  
幸村瞪了妹妹一眼，转头喊了司机说：「开车。」

不过幸村并不是先回自己家，而是去找榊。  
榊显然对幸村突然拜访一点都不讶异。幸村与不二早年向榊学琴时，长住在榊家，都有自己的房间，他们也都有榊家的钥匙。  
幸村抱着不二回到房间的样子倒被榊撞见了。  
「真难得，你们同时出现在家裡。」榊双手抱胸，笑道。  
幸村哼了一声，道：「我看你并没有很讶异。」  
「我该讶异吗？助儿会回来参加寿宴前就给我消息了，反而是你，这次回来日本都没通知我。」榊淡道。  
幸村耸耸肩，说道：「没办法，我到最后一刻都在挣扎要不要回来，儘管我已经答应玲子。」  
「但你还是回来了，为什麽？」榊好奇地问道。  
幸村不悦地撇撇嘴，应道：「玲子说寿宴上会请一个很厉害的钢琴家，但又不愿意说是谁。当代钢琴家当中，我最服气的就是⋯⋯。」他突然打住话，狐疑地看着榊，开言问道：「等等，玲子说的钢琴家，该不会就是太郎你？」  
榊笑了笑，温颜道：「若我说是呢？」  
幸村一滞。  
榊之所以能教出两位萧邦钢琴大赛得主，其实力深不可测。他擅长的是拉赫曼尼诺夫、李斯特等作曲家的曲子。同时又能把巴哈和海顿弹的很好。  
幸村本人擅长印象派及现代音乐学派的曲子；不二则是擅长古典派和浪漫派的曲子。而师出同门的他们，有一个共同点，巴洛克时期的曲子对他们来说都很容易。  
「是我没错。」榊笑道。  
「你居然跟玲子串通好！」幸村皱眉道。  
榊摇摇头，道：「别误会玲子了。跟我串通的是助儿。」  
「小助？」幸村讶异地道。  
榊正色道：「对。是说你也该正眼看一下他的表现了，他很努力，比你想像中还要更努力。比起我，比起那些评审，他更想得到你的肯定。」  
所以这才是不二这麽密集参加钢琴大赛的原因吗？证明自己的实力？告诉全世界我不二周助有成为当代最伟大钢琴家的实力？一连串的问题在幸村心中快速闪过。  
榊道：「怎麽样，你们肯定在寿宴上斗琴了吧？这次赌了什麽？如果有胜负，应该是你技高一筹吧？」  
幸村皱眉道：「当然是我赢了。彩头是他可以答应我一件事。」  
榊挑眉道：「我可不希望你阻止他继续弹琴喔。成为钢琴家之路本来就很孤单，你们能一起并肩而行，可是非常难能可贵的。」  
幸村见心事被榊猜中，脸上一红，道：「我确实想阻止他成为职业钢琴家，但他已经但书在前了。」  
榊哈哈一笑，道：「你不正是因为看他弹琴才喜欢上他的吗？」他边说边绕到演奏钢琴旁。  
幸村看着榊站的那个位置，心跳得很快。  
但见榊轻轻敲了琴身，跳出一个机关，按下去，是一个小抽屉，抽屉裡放着一个绒盒。  
「机关也好，绒盒也好，我记得这都是你的杰作吧？」榊问道。  
幸村别过脸去，不愿再说什麽，不过他感觉到榊把绒盒塞回去他手中。  
「准备好就送他吧，他这麽喜欢你，你不要跟钢琴吃醋啊！钢琴是他的全世界，因为他能在那个世界找到你。」榊微笑道。  
幸村扭头瞪着榊。  
榊简直对幸村的反应满意到不行，笑着补了一句：「但容我提醒你，助儿再三年才满二十岁喔。」  
幸村好不容易平復情绪，拿着绒盒匆忙离开。  
榊与幸村交手，第一次佔了上风。心情真好。

（11）  
幸村回到不二房间，看着不二的睡脸。  
他答应要在他睡着的时候陪着他，幸村笑叹了一口气，他还真喜欢他。  
罢了，都是为钢琴而生的他们，本就该弹琴给更多人听。  
正如榊所说，职业钢琴家的路上，还是两人扶持着走会更好一些。  
只是手上戒指要套在不二手上还要再等三年。  
三年就三年吧，这麽长的时间他们都走过来了，从今天算起，刚好一千三百一十四天。  
一三一四，一生一世。

（尾声）  
幸村万万没想过不二当初的彩头居然让幸村玲子设套成真了。  
幸村玲子大婚之时，特别请了榊为她的婚礼作曲。  
想当然耳为她演奏的钢琴家正是幸村与不二。会场还放了两台钢琴。  
要不是看着幸村玲子穿着婚纱且洋溢着幸福的微笑，众人肯定会以为这是一场音乐会。  
但只有弹钢琴的那两人，以及作曲的榊知道他们在靠琴声告白。  
用琴声诉诸心意，也让结婚的新人内心有了共鸣。  
以至于甚少人发现幸村与不二的右手无名指上，戴着同一款对戒。  
十指在琴键上运指如飞，美得像幅画。

双琴浅唱，唱续前缘。  
愿得皆如意，灵犀两情成。

全文完


End file.
